dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball SSSS
Dragon Ball SSSS (SSSS stands for "Saikyō Super Saiyan Secret") is a project launched by Bandai, in conjunction with V-Jump and Saikyō Jump, in November 2011. Overview This project has been conceived "in order to take the first step towards new developments and further expansions of the Dragon Ball titles." More concretely, the project included the online and free streaming of the movie Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans on the V-Jump official website and the anime adaptation of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, also streamed online and free in December 2011. The March 2012 issue of the magazine Saikyō Jump''is packed with a DVD that contains both movies. Timeline The ''Dragon Ball SSSS site released a timeline of events in the ''Dragon Ball ''universe. Events only shown in the anime are marked with an ☆ in the timeline.http://db30th.com/into/into_nenpyo.html Part 1 *5,000,000 Before Age **Bibidi creates Majin Buu who destroys numerous stars. **Buu is sealed away and Bibidi is killed by Supreme Kai. *Age 737 **Goku is born. **Frieza wages war against the Saiyans. **Bardock is sent to the past upon being "killed" by Frieza. **Jaco and Goku arrive on Earth. **Gohan finds Goku and raises him. *Age 739 **Beerus goes to sleep early. Part 2 *Age 749 **Goku and Bulma set off on a journey to find the Dragon Balls. **Goku become a Great Ape and destroys Pilaf Castle. **Goku and Krillin are trained by Roshi. *Age 750 **The 21st World Tournament is held. Jackie Chun wins. **Goku faces off against and defeats the Red Ribbon Army. **Goku reunites with his grandfather when meeting Baba. Part 3 *Age 753 **22nd World Tournament is held. Tien Shinhan wins. **King Piccolo returns. **King Piccolo becomes young again. Goku drinks the divine water. **Goku defeats King Piccolo. **Piccolo is born. *Age 756 **23rd World Tournament is held. Goku wins. **Goku defeats Piccolo. **☆ Goku and Chi-Chi prepare for their wedding. Go to find the Bansho Fan. Part 4 *Age 761 **Raditz invades and is defeated. *Age 762 **Vegeta and Nappa invade and fight the Z Fighters. They are defeated. Part 5 *Age 762 **The Z Fighters go to Namek. **The battle of Namek takes place. The Ginyu Force are defeated. **Piccolo is revived and assimilates Nail. **The Z Fighters fight Frieza. **Goku becomes a Super Saiyan and defeats Frieza. Namek is destroyed. *Age 763 **☆ The Makyo Stars comes to Earth for the first time in 5,000 years. It resurrects Garlic Jr. **☆ Gohan confronts and defeats Garlic Jr. Part 6 *Age 764 **Goku returns to Earth. **Future Trunks defeats Frieza and Cold. *Age 764 ~ Age 767 **☆ Vegeta trains to become a Super Saiyan. **☆ Goku and Piccolo get their driving licenses. *Age 767 **The Androids appear. **The Cell Games happen. Cell is defeated. Goku dies. **☆ Goku enters the Otherworld Tournament and fights Pikkon. Part 7 *Age 774 **Gohan goes to high school. **25th World Tournament is held. Goku returns. **Majin Buu is released. **Majin Buu is defeated. Part 8 *Age 778 **Bulma holds a grand birthday party. **Beerus wakes and comes to Earth. **Goku becomes Super Saiyan God. *~Age 778 **Frieza is revived. **Frieza invades Earth and battle the Z Fighters. Part 9 *Age 784 **28th World Tournament is held. **Goku leaves to train Uub. References ca:Bola de Drac SSSS Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Timeline